plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup
The World Cup event is held as a mini-game in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] with the first one being held from June 1, 2018 to July 16. The 2019 season ran for June 30 to July 16. The lawn is the Modern Day lawn having white lines on it like a football field. The player must get goals using the football while fighting against zombies. The plant's score is represented in red while the zombies' score is represented by the blue part of the score board. Plant teams There are eight teams of plants available. The top row of teams could be used anytime, but the lower row must be unlocked by winning with the four free teams or by spending 50 diamonds. |-|2018 = Free Teams *Team Kongfu: Plumping Plummy, Mastercane and Bonk Choy. *Team White Sweet: Cattail, Sumo Melon and Radish. *Team Army: Spinnapple, Match Flower and Gatling Pea. *Team Firepower: Primal Peashooter, Oak Archer and Kiwibeast. Unlockable Teams *Team Sound of Heaven: Trump Tulip, MC Glory and Phat Beet. *Team Missile: Coconut Cannon, Apple Mortar, Carrotillery. *Team Absolute Zero: Winter Melon, Cold Snapdragon and Iceberg Lettuce. *Team Noble: Zorrose, Magic-shroom and Firebloom Queen. |-|2019 = Free Teams *Team War: Sling Pea, Pomegunate and Dual Pistol Pinecone. *Team Backwater: Narcissus, Lotuspot and Guacodile. *Team Poison: Primal Rafflesia, Shadow-shroom and Lily of Alchemy. *Team Ice: Cold Snapdragon, Frostbloom Queen, Cryo-shroom. Unlockable Teams *Team Powerful Sound: Trump Tulip, MC Glory and Phat Beet. *Team Charmer: Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Witch and Caulipower. *Team Devour: Snap Pea, Dinonip and Toadstool. *Team Knighthood: Holly Barrier, Zorrose and Guerrequila. Zombie Teams |-|2018 = *Team Kongfu World Zombies: Kongfu Zombie, Conehead Kongfu Zombie, Buckethead Kongfu Zombie. *Team Ancient Egypt Zombies: Mummy Zombie, Conehead Mummy, Buckethead Mummy, Explorer Zombie. *Team Pirate Seas Zombies: Pirate Zombie, Conehead Pirate, Swashbuckler Zombie and Seagull Zombie. *Team Wild West Zombies: Cowboy Zombie, Conehead Cowboy, Buckethead Cowboy, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie. *Team Far Future Zombies: Future Zombie, Future Conehead Zombie, Future Buckethead Zombie and Jetpack Zombie. *Team Dark Ages Zombies: Peasant Zombie, Conehead Peasant, Buckethead Peasant, Wizard Zombie and Archmage Zombie. *Team Frostbite Caves Zombies: Cave Zombie, Cave Conehead Zombie, Cave Buckethead Zombie, Yeti Imp (only in frozen blocks) and Troglobite. *Team Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies: Neon Zombie, Neon Conehead, Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B. |-|2019 = *Team Wild West Zombies: Cowboy Zombie, Conehead Cowboy, Buckethead Cowboy, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and Zombie Chicken (only from Chicken Wrangler Zombie). *Team Far Future Zombies: Future Zombie, Future Conehead Zombie, Future Buckethead Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Shield Zombie. *Team Modern Day Zombies: Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, All-Star Zombie, Super-Fan Imp, Riot Police Zombie and Solar Car Zombie. Gameplay The player uses three specific plants from a team in a Last Stand format, in which they can only plant on the blue Power Tiles. (although they don't activate their ability here) When done, the player must kill zombies that have a football icon on their heads of they will pass it to others. If they kill that zombie, they will get a football as Plant Food. They must use it on a plant (while the game hints what plant should have a football icon on their head, the player can choose anyone) to give it Plant Food. After the Plant Food effect is done, the plant will release a football in its lane. The football will deal 350 damage to any zombies it hits. If it goes out of the lawn without being blocked by a zombie of sufficient toughness, the player gets a goal. Zombies can not kill the player in this mini-game. However, if a zombie with a football reaches the player's house, the zombies get a goal. Gallery Team Full Throttle V.S Team Musk-dish Day 2 FIFA World Cup Event PvZ2 Chinese version|Gameplay of Day 2 of the event ATLASES_UI_WORLDCUP_1536_00_PTX_1.png|Menu sprites ATLASES_EFFECTS_SOCCERGAME_1536_00_PTX.png|Gameplay sprites footballstart.jpg|Match starting Football30sleft.jpg|30 seconds left Footballgoal.jpg|Scoring a goal footballend.jpg|Match ended WorldCupRules.jpg|Description of the mini-game Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - SOCCER Game - Pretty Little Plum, Cattail, Gatling Pea (Ep.75)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - SOCCER Game - Blocked Teams Tulip Trumpeter, DJ Morning Glory (Ep.76)|By Trivia *Basic Zombie, All-Star Zombie, Imp Monk and Gargantuar Pirate appear in the hub artwork but never in the minigame. *For some reason, it appears again despite the fact that it is based on the FIFA World Cup 2018 Russia. **It may probably because it is one of the monthly events in the Chinese version. Category:Archived Category:Levels Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Mini-games Category:Modern Day (Chinese version)